Ryousuke's Problem
by IsmiHana
Summary: [Tatsumi/Ryousuke] Suatu senja, di ruang klub Akademi Hooh.


**Disc. Area no Kishi (c) Owner.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Ryousuke?" Temaram cahaya sore menyusup melalui jendela kecil yang ada di ruang klub. Samar, membuat seisi ruangan tampak remang olehnya.  
Namun Tatsumi bisa melihat dengan jelas, siapa yang berada di dalam sana. Sesosok kecil figur teman sedari kecilnya. Ryousuke Shiba.  
"Tatsu-chan, gimana ini..."  
Lirih, pria mungil itu memanggil namanya. Begitu lemah, membuat Tatsumi bertanya-tanya, _apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi?_

"Ada apa, Ryousuke?" ia maju untuk mengecek kondisi sahabatnya.  
Pupil mata Tatsumi mengecil.

Ryousuke, tampak acak-acakan. Pipinya memerah, dan astaga; tampak indah ditimpa cahaya senja. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bahkan di sudut mata terdapat bulir tirta. Ryousuke terlihat ingin menangis, terlihat bingung, terlihat kacau; di saat yang bersamaan, terlihat begitu menggoda.  
Tatsumi menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak semesum itu.  
"Aku... tidak bisa mengatasi ini."  
Melangkah lebih maju untuk melihat apa yang Ryousuke tunjuk, sebelum pipi Tatsumi dihiasi rona merah pula.  
Sebuah majalah yang kovernya begitu laknat tergeletak di samping Ryousuke. Siapa gerangan yang menodai dan meracuni pikiran sahabatnya tersayang ini? Tatsumi bersumpah akan menendangnya sekuat tenaga, hingga ia masuk ke gawang.  
Tapi bukan benda itu yang Ryousuke tunjuk. Ada hal lain, dalam celananya, yang tampak tegang dan membesar.  
Benda itulah yang membuat Tatsumi sukses merona.  
"Ryousuke, kau-"  
"Aku tidak tahu." Ryousuke menggeleng kuat-kuat, tampak malu dan terpaksa. Tampak resah dan ingin segera menyelesaikannya. "Tolong bantu aku Tatsu-chan; sungguh aku gak ngerti."  
Tatsumi masih tercengang di tempatnya. Meneguk ludah, tak bisa percaya. Sahabat kecilnya! Sahabatnya telah diracun seseorang. Tatsumi bertekad akan bertanya tentang siapa yang memberi Ryousuke majalah laknat seperti itu.  
Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang urgen harus dilakukan. Tatsumi menghela napas. Sialan. Ia tidak mesum, namun pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai merasuk ke dalam kepalanya.  
"Tatsu-chan!" Baiklah, Ryousuke tampak frustasi. Tatsumi mengacak-acak rambutnya begitu cepat. "Ya, ya, Ryousuke, aku ke sana."  
Berjongkok di depan sahabatnya, tepat di depan tonjolan celana Ryousuke, Tatsumi menurunkan pandangan. Tampak buruk juga.  
"B-buka itu."  
"Eh!?"  
Ryousuke tampak shock.  
"Kalau begini saja aku tak akan bisa membantumu; nanti celanamu basah!"  
Wajah Ryousuke begitu memerah; seperti, "Apa tidak ada cara lain!?" Meneguk ludah, sebelum ia lambat laun mengikuti perkataan Tatsumi. Sepertinya ia berpikir kalau menurut akan lebih baik baginya.  
Ryousuke menurunkan celananya. Kini Tatsumi bisa melihat jelas tonjolan tersebut. Benda milik Ryousuke.  
Sial. Tatsumi tahu wajahnya merah, amat merah, malah. Namun ia tahu, Ryousuke adalah sama. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa bereaksi untuk beberapa saat, oleh sebab speechless dan semacamnya.  
Sungguh, ia ingin mengutuk orang yang menodai Ryousuke.  
"Na, Tatsu-chan, cepatlah!" pinta Ryousuke memaksa. Dia sudah ingin menangis karena frustasi. Maka Tatsumi mengiyakan dengan cepat, "Baik, baik!" dan mengarahkan tangannya ke benda milik Ryousuke tersebut.  
Sejenak Tatsumi ragu.  
Ryousuke yang belum ia sentuh telah berwajah semanis itu, dan kenyataan bahwa itu sangat mengganggunya tak dapat dipungkiri. Bagaimanalah wajahnya nanti saat Tatsumi membantu melegakan bendanya itu? Bisa-bisa justru ia yang harus dipompa.  
"Tatsu-chan!" putus asa, Ryousuke memanggilnya.  
"Ryousuke, duduk di sini, n-ne?" menepuk pahanya, Tatsumi berkata.  
"Hah?" jengkel dan bingung akan perkataan Tatsumi, Ryousuke berkata. Apaan lagi?  
"Cepatlah!" Ryousuke menurut dan duduk di pangkuan sahabatnya ini. Tatsumi menarik napas dan mengembuskannya. Bagus, ia takkan melihat reaksi Ryousuke. Itu takkan mengganggunya.  
Tatsumi mengarahkan tangannya pada benda milik Ryousuke. Menyentuhnya sejenak, ragu. Menguatkan tekad, _ini demi seorang teman_. Kemudian mulai memijit-mijitnya, dengan tensi pelan yang makin meningkat.  
Terdengar suara napas Ryousuke yang berat; erangan kecil. Tatsumi meneguk ludah. Memang ia tak melihat wajah Ryousuke, namun suaranya -ah ia tak memperhitungkan itu, duh- begitu panas di telinga Tatsumi. Begitu menggoda.  
"Kalau kau membuat suara seperti itu, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi nih." Tatsumi memperingatkan, mengendorkan aktivitasnya.  
"Tatsu-chan, rasanya aneh!" komplain Ryousuke, mengeluh. Desahan berat keluar, sepertinya ia butuh dilegakan, sungguh-sungguh. Meneguk ludah, Tatsumi kembali menguatkan hati. Tidak ada cara lain.  
"Suaramu ditahan ya." pintanya lembut di telinga Ryousuke, sebelum mengencangkan aktivitasnya lagi. Sebelum Ryousuke sempat menjawab, sebuah desahan darinya keluar lagi. Sementara Tatsumi terus, terus, dan terus memompa, memanjakan benda milik Ryousuke tersebut. Berusaha membuatnya tegang sehingga isinya tersemprot keluar.  
"Ahh- Tatsu-chan!" teriak Ryousuke, sekeras apapun mencoba diam, ia tak bisa menahan desahannya. Menggelinjat di atas paha Tatsumi, menekan benda milik sahabatnya itu, dan sialnya, memperparah keadaan. Sang pelega malah ikut terangsang.  
'Sial, sial, sial!' Tatsumi berteriak di kepalanya, menyesal menyuruh Ryousuke duduk di pangkuannya. Sehabis ini ia harus memompa miliknya sendiri atau ia takkan bisa pulang dengan tenang.  
"Tatsu-chan, mmh, stop-" Ryousuke menitikkan air mata, namun Tatsumi tak melihatnya. Memejamkan mata menahan miliknya yang mulai naik, ia berbisik, "Sabar, Ryousuke, sedikit lagi..."  
"T-Tatsu-chan, aku akan-!" teriak Ryousuke, tangan mencengkram lutut Tatsumi, merasakan dirinya telah mencapai klimaks. Geliatnya di pangkuan Tatsumi makin aktif. Tatsumi semakin mempercepat pompaannya, melingkari benda Ryousuke dengan genggaman dan memompa, memompa, hingga Ryousuke menyemburkan cairannya ke lantai, dan tangan Tatsumi.  
Ryousuke terengah-engah di pangkuan sahabatnya, wajah sempurna memerah macam kepiting rebus. Sama halnya dengan Tatsumi. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya, mengecek Ryousuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau oke?"  
Melirik sekilas, mengangguk sejenak, pemuda Shiba mungil itu mengiyakan.  
Tatsumi mengulas senyum simpel, senyum lelah, berkata, "Kita harus membereskan itu. Ya?" sembari menunjuk mani Ryousuke yang bercecer di lantai.  
Pelan, Ryousuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Turun dari pangkuan pemuda Kai itu, bergumam terima kasih sebelum membalikkan badan menghadap Tatsumi.  
"Maaf ya, Tatsu-chan."  
Wajah Ryousuke yang begitu manis ditimpa sinar mentari sore adalah perpaduan yang begitu indah.  
"Tidak apa."

"Tapi kau harus memberitahuku, siapa yang memberimu majalah itu."

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
